


tell the grim reaper i volunteer

by never_bloom_again



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guns, Hallucinations, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, basically mr scratch hallucination scene from hotch's pov, drugged aaron hotchner, the major character death thing is me being cautious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: for the prompt: tell the grim reaper i volunteer
Relationships: The BAU Team & Aaron Hotchner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	tell the grim reaper i volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> possible tws: death, drug induced hallucination, suicidal thoughts (more accurately self-sacrificial thoughts), guns, brief mention of a knife  
> please be careful!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

They were dying. All he could do was sit and listen as his whole team died, one by one. Hotch was unable to move, to do anything but listen to the gunshots, the anguished cries, the voices of the men and women he loved, who had over the years become his family, as they died.

And just when Hotch finally thought that he was going to be saved, that just one of them would live, Morgan was shot right in front of him, Scratch knowing just what he was doing, waiting for the moment when it would hurt him the most.

Hotch watched as Morgan fell to the ground, as he rasped for air, all in vain. They both knew he was dying. All it took was one more shot from Scratch and he was dead. At least Morgan’s pain and suffering was over. Although grateful that the man who for so many years had been his second in command, who Hotch could always trust and rely on, would no longer be in agony, he couldn’t help but be slightly jealous. Death was better than being stuck there.

Aaron Hotchner was the last man standing of the BAU. 

Slowly, each time he blinked, the image of Morgan’s body lying in front of him faded, until it disappeared completely. Scratch loomed menacingly over him, as Hotch tried to piece together what had happened. He had imagined his team’s deaths, as a result of the cocktail of drugs that Scratch did specialise in.

Although the more logical part of his brain knew it was Scratch’s M.O., that it was a hallucination of his worst fear, Hotch couldn’t help but feel as though it was some prophecy, foretelling just what was going to happen as the team were going to walk through those doors.

“Tell the Grim Reaper that I volunteer,” he muttered. Maybe if he died then Scratch wouldn’t kill his team. Sacrificing himself for those he loved, to save their lives? There were worse ways that he could go out.

As he was handed the knife, followed by his gun, he concocted a better plan - he could get them all out alive, change the prophecy, kill Scratch. At least if that didn’t work, he knew what he had to try.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
